Nitrome Wiki:Manual of Style/Game
The general layout for creating game pages. Some headings may not apply to certain games. (Use of Template:FPGame) This is where the text of your game article goes. Remember to bold the first mention of the subject, which in this case, is the name of the game! Additional sentences can follow up, such as the general goal of the game, and an interesting fact readers might want to know when playing. You don't need to go into lots of detail here, just give readers a good idea of what this article is going to be about. ---- Controls These refer to the components of the computer that are used to play the game. Some games have customizable controls-if so, list the default controls, but mention that the controls can be changed to a player's liking. The controls are usually, but not limited to, the arrow keys, space bar and mouse, depending on the game played. Image of control Bold control - say what the control does Ex: Left and right arrow keys - Move character Up key - Jump Mouse - Shoot weapon Levels The "Levels" section can include an opening description with more detail of gameplay, if you feel the opening sentence is too vague. It may also be a good idea to write how many levels there are in this section as well as any bonus levels that the player may encounter. Follow up with each level in level 3 headings (surrounded by three equal signs instead of two). Sometimes individual levels will be given their own names; you can use the given name as the heading title after writing the number which the level is. If the game has no official name for each of the levels, name each heading "Level" followed by the number the proceeding words will describe about. For instance, when writing about the third level of a certain game, "Level 3" would be the heading title given before going into detail about Level 3. Depending on the game, it is best to include screenshots or a video walkthrough of the level, as pictures can definitely speak where words can't quite come to mind, and they provide viewers with better insight into what goes on in the level. If providing these images or video, it is not necessary to go into so much detail about the individual level itself, as players can view the video rather than reading five detailed, wordy paragraphs. Mentioning the key objects or other items introduced in the game, plus a brief outline, will usually do the trick. For information on how to embed videos into articles, see . *'Example level headings:' Level 1 Level 1 text goes here. Level 2 Description of Level 2. Level 3 What's new in level 3? Ending Spoiler template Interactive Objects, Pickups, Hazards, Enemies Each of these components can be listed under its own individual heading, using bullet points to list and briefly describe each after that. For instance: Hazards *'Spikes' - Hurts the character on contact. *'Wind' - Draws character towards enemies. Scoring A short heading after the game components, meant to be written about what players need to do in order to score points in the game. Previews A heading mainly used for newer games as previewed on the Nitrome Blog, "Previews" also has subheadings named by the date of the posting. Ex: If Nitrome posted a trailer about the game before its release on May 17, 2094, the heading would be "May 17, 2094". The trailer can be embedded and then briefly described underneath. Trivia *List trivia by bullet points, as shown here. *A second trivia point can be listed here. *Use bullet points even if there is only one piece of trivia. External Links *Like trivia, external links are listed one after the other with bullet points. *External links can include a link to play the game on different sites. *It can also include game reviews, or additional articles or sites of interest pertaining to the game. Once complete, the game's template is inserted by typing between the braces. Afterwards, leave insert Template:Games. The result should look like, for example: ---- Examples Here are a couple examples of complete articles so far that follow this similar style: *Mallet Mania *Silly Sausage